


Heartstrings

by PureDelirium



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Post-Pitch Perfect 2, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureDelirium/pseuds/PureDelirium
Summary: Sometime after graduation, Chloe Beale is a single mother and her ex-girlfriend Beca Mitchell is a world famous DJ. When Beca returns to Barden and old feelings flare up, will Chloe let Beca back into her life or is this one problem Beca won't be able to fix? (Originally posted on my Tumblr)





	1. Everything Has Changed

Chloe Beale awoke with the biggest smile on her face, leaning over to turn off her alarm. She'd already picked out her outfit for the start of her second year as a high school teacher.  While shuffling through her shoes, the redhead paused, hearing a small cry from the baby monitor on her nightstand.

 

That's right, Chloe is a mother.

 

"Maddie Rose! How'd Mommy's girl sleep, huh? I bet you had an amazing dream of gumdrops and rainbows!" Chloe tickled her four month old, earning a small giggle from her ginger haired daughter.

 

"Guess what, love! You get to spend the day with Auntie Aubrey!" Chloe told her, walking into the kitchen and grabbing an empty bottle.

 

Chloe had gotten pregnant with Maddie during her first year of teaching at Barden High School. She had no intention of having a baby for a long time, yet when she went out with Stacie that night, Chloe had sex with Maddie 's father. It was the typical one night stand, so the redhead was certain that she'd never have to deal with her baby daddy ever again.

 

It was at that moment that Chloe Beale finally swore off men, determining that most of them only wanted that one thing. However she wasn't about to go out and date another woman, either, her only focus was Madison Rose Beale.

 

Aubrey and the Bellas stuck with her throughout her entire pregnancy. After Maddie was born, they each would take turns watching the small fry. It was such a big help to Chloe for these women to put aside their own lives for the sake of her own. Well, all of them except for one particular gray eyed beauty.

 

Beca had taken her career to the next level, becoming a popular DJ in California just as she dreamed. The other Bellas hadn't seen her much since graduation, to tell you the truth, she only seemed to talk to Chloe. Those two would text and talk for hours on end about Beca's adventures as she toured across the globe. With Jesse out of the picture, it was almost like Bechloe was in an unofficial relationship.

 

Chloe kept waiting for them to take the next step.

 

But it never happened, with Beca now alienating the one person that loved her the most. It's been almost a year since they even talked. However that didn't mean that Chloe wasn't keeping up with Beca, often reading about her exploits with Emily Junk. The redhead loved the brunette even to this day, but that ship has disappeared into the night ever since her pregnancy.

 

She had someone that would love her unconditionally, and that was her little Maddie.

 

Chloe had just finished giving Maddie her bottle when she heard a knock at the door. "Oh! I bet that's Auntie Aubrey, little one!"

 

As if on queue, Aubrey called "Beale! Open this damn door! I'm ready to see my precious goddaughter!"

 

Chloe called back "Just grab the spare key, I'm burping Maddie right now!"

 

The blonde burst through the door, purse on her hip and shopping bag on the other. "Look at my two favorite girls!"

 

"Aubrey, what's all this?" Chloe asked, as Maddie let out a small burp.

 

"I thought I'd treat my little sweetheart to a new wardrobe!" Aubrey replies, beaming with pride.

 

"You've already gotten her every outfit from here to Japan, don't you thing that's enough clothes?" Chloe bit her lip as soon as the words left her mouth.

 

"Aca-scuse me??? You can never have enough outfits! Now hand over Maddie Rose and get your little ginger tail to work!" Aubrey countered, reaching out for the baby.

 

Chloe did as she was told and left to get ready for the day. Her thoughts shifted to Beca and all the questions left unanswered. Did she really feel the same way as Chloe did about her? Or was it all just a game? Why didn't she call?

 

The ginger sighed and grabbed her bag filled with her teaching supplies. Aubrey was playing patty cake on the floor with Maddie when Chloe returned to the living room.

 

"You know the rules, Bree, no funny business while I'm gone. I'll probably be back by four-thirty, but if anything comes up I'll call you." Chloe gave her stern look, that way Aubrey got the message.

 

"Chlo, we'll be just fine. Say goodbye to Mommy, Maddie!" Aubrey lifted the baby up so that Chloe could give her a kiss.

 

"Goodbye, my love! I'll be back later on today, have fun with Auntie Aubrey!!" Chloe gave Maddie a kiss and was on her way out the door.

 

Chloe's students loved her, always talking about what a great teacher she was. So it wasn't that much of a surprise to find an apple on her desk on the first day back.

 

"Oh, what a nice surprise, thank you to whoever left me this apple!" Chloe exclaimed with a smile.

"You're welcome Ms. Beale! How was your summer? Did you and Maddie go anywhere exciting??" Pandora, a dark haired student asked.

 

"No, it wasn't all that exciting, Panda. Maddie and I just hung out at home, that's about all a mother and baby can do together. How was your summer??" Chloe replied, flashing a smile.

 

"I didn't do much either, but I did get tickets to Beca Mitchell's show this weekend!"

 

Those words hit Chloe like a knife to the heart, Beca was doing a show in Atlanta this weekend. How did she just find out about it??

 

"That sounds fun, I guess I'll have to find another babysitter for this weekend, then?" Chloe bit her tongue, flashing a fake smile.

 

"Yeah, if it isn't too much trouble!" Pandora replied, with a smile.

 

"No, not at all! You should go have fun, Panda, though I know that Maddie misses your fun little songs!" Chloe said.

 

"Are you okay, Ms. Beale? You look a little flustered." The teenager said, noticing how red Chloe's face was getting.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a breather, if you'll excuse me for a second." Chloe scurried out of the room, clutching her cell phone.

 

She shot Aubrey a text, rage boiling up inside her.

 

_Chloe: Did you know Beca was coming back for a show this weekend?_

_Aubrey: WHAT??!!?! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT BITCH, SHE'S GONNA WISH SHE NEVER BROKE YOUR HEART!_

_Chloe: Bree, calm down. You remember that student of mine that sometimes watched Maddie last spring?_

_Aubrey: Pandora? What does she have to do with this??_

_Chloe: Well, Panda has a ticket to Beca's show._

_Aubrey: Wait, you're  telling me that Pandora still doesn't know that you know Beca? Even after being to the apartment, with all these Barden Bella pictures??_

_Chloe: She's sweet, but not the brightest bulb in the box_

_Aubrey: BACK TO BACKSTABBING BITCH MITCHELL...HOW DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE??_

_Chloe: Bree, calm down. I just want to talk to her if I can, nothing else. I want my answers._

_Aubrey: Well...I'll be waiting with a knife if she hurts you again._

_Chloe: Thanks Aubrey, I can always count on you to be there for me_

_Aubrey: Always, Beale. Always._

The rest of that day seemed to go by slower as Chloe waited for the first chance she had to leave. Yes, she still taught the class, but it was just Syllabus week, so it wasn't like her students were actually listening anyway.

 

The last bell rang and Chloe packed up everything she owned. After that, the redhead shot a text to Aubrey that she'd be home a little bit later. Honestly, Chloe Beale just needed some alone time to process the fact that the former love of her life was returning to Barden. Was Beca back for good or was this just a short trip?  Most importantly, how long could Beca go without running into any of the Bellas?

 

As fate would have it, not that long.

 

Chloe sat alone in a coffee shop scanning every social media outlet for signs that Beca was already back. Nothing, not even a whiff of her by the local paparazzi, this was a homecoming for one of the world's biggest superstars, if she were here, you'd know.

 

The waitress brought Chloe her coffee, earning a smile in response. As the ginger took her first sip, all hell seemed to break loose outside. Alongside flashing lights there were shouts of "Beca! Over here!" Chloe gulped as the entrance to the shop creeped open and a brunette in a tiny hoodie snuck in.

 

It didn't look like Beca saw Chloe sitting there at first, with her bodyguard blocking the view. Beca sighed and commanded him to move before she went up to the counter,

 

"Is there a back way out of here?? I really need to lose these vultures." Beca's voice was as soft as Chloe had ever heard it. Yet, the redhead knew exactly who she was, there was no way to hide that.

 

Chloe gulped again, "Beca??"

 

"Chloe???...."


	2. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2, it's got angst and it's got fluff! Let me know what you think in the comments!

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asks, the look of shock still plastered on her face.

 

"I could ask you the same thing, Mitchell. After all, you're the one who fell off the face of the earth and left Barden in the rearview." Chloe fought back so many emotions in that moment, anger, fear, and sadness all at once.

 

Beca sits down at Chloe's table, motioning for her bodyguard to give them some space. "Listen, Chlo.."

 

"No! You listen to me, Beca Fucking Mitchell! I loved you more than anything else in the world, how could you just leave me like that??" Chloe yells out, tears falling down her cheek.

 

"I was young and stupid. All I wanted to do was make music and party, a relationship just didn't fit in between those two things. In my heart, I knew that I loved you, but my mind convinced me that you'd just hinder my career." Beca explained, now with falling tears of her own.

 

 

 

"Why did you come back? You aren't exactly the most liked person among the only friends you ever had." Chloe sipped her coffee, waiting on pins and needles for Beca's answer.

 

"I want to fix that, I miss the girls. Most of all I miss you, Chloe Beale." Beca stared directly into Chloe's eyes.

 

"Beca, don't do this." Chloe looked away.

 

"All I want is a chance to restart, a clean slate, that's why I came back. I realized that the people here were much more important than any career ever was." Beca took out her phone and turned it off, wanting no interruptions from the outside world during this conversation.

 

"What if I've moved on? I have a life now, a good job, and a nice apartment." Chloe shot back with her most serious face on.

 

"You and I both know that isn't possible, I love you and you love me. That's how it's always been, that's exactly how it is now." Beca replies.

 

Chloe pulls out her phone and slides it over to Beca "That is Madison Rose Beale, the single most important person in the world to me. She's the one that I love now, more than I ever loved you, Mitchell."

 

Beca looked at the picture of the ginger haired mother and daughter and covered her mouth "Oh...My...God.."

 

"What? Are you surprised? And before you even ask, no her father isn't in the picture." Chloe wanted to smirk at the look of shock on the girl's face, but she held back.

 

"When did you have a kid, Beale?!?" Beca asked.

 

"After we broke things off, I went on a little wild streak, ended up having a one night stand, and boom, baby." Chloe told her.

 

"Why didn't you tell me?? I could've helped you!" Beca shot at her.

 

"Oh really? Would you have just hopped on a plane from California?? Please, I didn't need you then and I don't now. The Bellas were all there for me and Maddie, like real friends should be." Chloe took aim at Beca's heart with no regrets.

 

"I came back to change, Chloe. All I want is a second chance with you and the girls to make things right." Beca sobbed.

 

"I want to believe you, Becs. I really do. But what basis allows me to trust you again?" The redhead asked.

"Just take me over to your apartment, let me meet Maddie. I can send my bodyguard away for the night and he'll draw the paparazzi away." Beca pleaded, staring at Chloe.

 

"One chance, that's all you're getting. Come on, I parked around the back." Chloe got up and threw away her empty coffee cup.

 

"Thank you, Chloe." Beca smiles, resisting the urge to hug her ex-girlfriend.

 

"Don't get too excited, Aubrey is at my apartment, and she swore that if she ever saw you again she'd stab you with a knife." Chloe told her, making Beca tense up.

 

"Should I have had my bodyguard follow you?" Beca says with a slight chuckle.

 

"I'll protect you from the wrath of Posen, as long as you don't piss me off." Chloe flashes a slight smile as the two women get in the redheads Honda.

 

The look on Aubrey Posen's face when Beca Mitchell came waltzing through Chloe's apartment door was one for the history books. It's like a switch went off in the blonde's mind, going from happily playing with a little baby to charging at Beca with pent up rage.

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE??!" Aubrey yelled, throwing punches around Chloe towards Beca.

  


"Bree, Watch your mouth around my daughter! Beca is my guest, and I brought her to meet Maddie and stay over for the night." Chloe answered, pushing Aubrey away.

 

"So you're just going to forget everything she did to you?? How can you really let her meet Maddie??!" Aubrey shoots back, still trying to find a way around Chloe.

 

"Because, Beca has shown me that she wants a fresh start. That's why she came back, Aubrey, to rebuild what was broken." Chloe says.

 

"You really believe that? You're a fool, Chloe Beale!" Aubrey yells, pushing past Chloe and Beca  in order to leave the apartment.

 

"So that went well!" Beca laughs.

 

"About as well as it could have, at least she didn't kill you." Chloe says, smiling.

 

The brunette and redhead turned their attention to the four month old girl rolling around on the floor. Chloe picked Maddie up and said "Did you miss me, my love? I sure did miss you a lot today!"

 

Beca watched intently as mother and daughter bonded with each other. She had never seen this side of Chloe, I mean she knew the redhead was good with kids, but this was something else.  The look of love in Chloe's eyes was something that Beca marveled at, not even the two of them managed to look at each other like that. The blue eyes just said, "I love you so much and I'll never let you go, no matter what".

 

"Becs? You okay?" Chloe took her eyes off her daughter and focused on the brunette.

 

"Yeah, it's just so weird. You look so happy together, Maddie looks at you with such amazement. I guess I've just not been around enough babies." Beca replied, flashing a smile.

 

"Yeah, I love my little Maddie Rose! Who's Mommy's precious little girl?? You are! Yes you are!" Chloe bounced the baby up and down on her knee.

 

Suddenly, Beca realized that Maddie was staring directly at her, clearly wondering who this new person was. The self proclaimed badass kept her guard up, only offering an awkward wave to the child.

 

"I bet you're wondering who this is, Maddie Rose! Well, her name is Beca and she used to be a Bella just like me and all your aunts!" Chloe told the baby, walking over and pointing at a picture from the Worlds all those years ago.

 

The baby then reached for Beca, "Woah there, little monkey, I don't know if your Mommy wants me to hold you."

"Oh, yeah! Take her, you guys can bond while I change out of my work clothes and fix Maddie's bottle!" Chloe insisted, handing the baby off to a more than nervous Beca.

 

As Chloe made her way to her room, Beca and baby Maddie just stared at each other. "So, little monkey, what do you like to do?"

 

The brunette was as lost as could be, with no clue as to what babies liked or how they had fun. In fact, Beca's basic knowledge was that babies eat, sleep, and poop. So what is a clueless adult to do? She did what Beca Mitchell does best, played music.

 

Beca found Chloe's stereo and plugged her phone up to it. She smirked as she hit play and MC Hammer's _U Can't Touch This_ blasted through the speakers. The baby giggled as Beca danced around the room, doing the Hammer dance and everything. She then picked Maddie up and swayed back and forth to the beat, which only increased the joy between them.

 

"What's going on in here?" Chloe entered the living room with a towel draped over her head, obviously noticing how loud the music was.

 

Beca and Maddie were too busy dancing to notice, doing one last spin before realizing Chloe was in the room.

 

"Hey Chlo, me and the little monkey just had an impromptu dance party." Beca sighed, out of breath.

 

"I see that! Certainly looks like you two are hitting it off! Why don't you go take a shower and change while I feed Maddie." Chloe reached out for her daughter.

 

As she fed Maddie, Chloe couldn't help but smile. It looked like Beca was really serious about this whole starting over thing.

  


Maybe there was hope for their relationship as well....

 


	3. Bulletproof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces show up in this chapter and Beca gets a bomb dropped on her by the head of her record label. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Chloe called into work and took the day off, no matter how bad it looked that she was taking off on the second day. Luckily, the school was able to find a substitute teacher, leaving the redhead with time to spend with her daughter and her former flame.

 

What Beca didn't know, is that Chloe had invited the Bellas (Minus Aubrey), over for an all girls day.

 

"You did WHAT??!?" Beca's jaw dropped at the words.

 

"I invited the girls over! They missed you, Becs, I promise." Chloe rubbed the short girl's shoulder.

 

"Chlo, I haven't seen them in years, much less try and contact them. What makes you think they'll even want to see me?" Beca sighed, leaning over on Chloe's chest.

 

"Because they cared about you as much as I did. It might take some time, but they'll see that you really are trying to change." Chloe smiled.

 

Just then a tiny cry from the baby monitor made the two older girls jump. "Well, Maddie's up." Chloe hopped up off the couch and headed back to her daughter's room.

 

Beca followed behind her, figuring that she could use some baby training. Maddie lit up when she saw the two of them come in together. Chloe was planting all sorts of kisses on her "Guess what Maddie? Your aunts are coming over today! Isn't that exciting???"

 

The brunette sniffed around "So exciting that the little monkey peed her pants."

 

Chloe felt Maddie's diaper, "Oh! She's really wet! My darling Maddie, how long have you been like this???!"

 

Beca saw an opportunity for some fun, putting on her best baby voice "I don't know! All I know is you've been all over Beca since she got here!"

 

The redhead looked at Beca sternly "That's not funny, Mitchell."

 

"What? Don't blame me, it was Maddie that said it! Plus it's not like she's wrong." Beca smirked.

 

Chloe shook her head, going back to changing her four month old's diaper. Meanwhile Beca stood behind her playing peek a boo with Maddie, which made the baby giggle rather than cry.

 

"There we go, baby girl! Hey Becs, could you get her dressed while I go fix her bottle? I'd like to think of this as your first real test." Chloe said, handing the child off to Beca.

 

"But-Chlo-I..." Beca sputtered out, but it was no use.

 

Beca Mitchell searched around "Okay, little monkey. What do you want to wear today?"

 

The baby just babbled in response, earning a sigh from Beca "Yeah, that's what I thought."

 

The superstar DJ can't  take care of a baby, how does that look? When Chloe called out for her, Beca replied "We're fine! Just having a little trouble deciding on an outfit! Who knew such a little baby could have so many clothes?!"

 

"You can thank Aubrey for that!" The redhead said.

 

Of course she could thank Aubrey for that. Posen had managed to torment Beca without even being there, wherever she was, the brunette could see the blonde smirking. Eventually, Beca chose an "I love my aunts" onesie that seemed more than appropriate for today. It wasn't that she was scared to face the rest of the Bellas, Chloe and Aubrey were the hard part. Honestly, the great mystery was if they resented her as much as the redhead and blonde.

 

Beca carried Maddie into the living room, "Here's the little ginger monkey!"

"Look how cute she is! Good job Becs!" Chloe exclaimed, taking the baby into her arms.

 

Beca Mitchell patted herself on the back "It wasn't all that bad."

 

"Well of course not, you've just never been around a baby is all!" Chloe chuckled.

 

"Yeah, what time are the girls getting here?" The brunette asked, pouring herself a cup of orange juice.

 

"They'll show up whenever, you know that." Chloe answered, feeding Maddie her bottle.

 

"That's very true, in fact I'm willing to bet that they're all carpooling to get here at the same time." Beca chuckled, the Bellas would go anywhere together in any car they wished.

 

The sound of knocking on the door started Beca, who was lost in Chloe's eyes. "I wonder who that could possibly be," the girl said with heavy sarcasm.

 

Beca opened the door to be greeted by every Bella, with Amy leading the pack. "Shawshank! I didn't believe Red when she called us, but you're back!"

 

"Yeah, I'm back." Beca replied, Amy then embraced her in a hug.

 

"Don't ever leave us again, you understand? That was really messed up what you did!" Amy commanded, looking Beca straight in the eyes.

 

"I know that, and I'm sorry I left you girls out to dry. Rest assured that it won't ever happen again," Beca promised, with a slight smile.

 

"Alright! Now that the sob story is out of the way, where is the aca-child?!?" Amy boasted, scanning the apartment for Chloe and Maddie.

 

Chloe held Maddie up, mimicking a baby voice "Right here, Aunt Amy!"

 

As Beca embraced the rest of the Bellas, each one of them telling her how much she'd been missed. Stacie almost punched her, outright saying "I should hate you for leaving, but what's important is that you came back."

 

"I'm not going anywhere if I can help it, Stacie." Beca says, flashing yet another smile.

 

"You better stick around, Mitchell. Otherwise I'll find Aubrey and we will hunt you down and feed you to a lion." Stacie told her, completely serious.

 

"Ease up S, I don't think Beca's going anywhere," Chloe said as she walked up behind them.

 

"Why would I leave? I've got everything I need right here in this room." Beca shot at look over at Chloe and then to Maddie, smiling as she did so.

 

The girls took tons of pictures, making funny faces and then chatted about their lives up to that point. Amy and Bumper were still together, despite the fact that every week he had "big things going on" and went on some adventure. Stacie was slowly but surely starting a relationship with Aubrey. Cynthia Rose had gotten married to her girlfriend and Beca wasn't sure what Lily, Jessica, and Ashley were doing.

 

Amidst all the laughter, Beca finally turned on phone, and that's when all hell broke loose.

 

Text after text came in, so much that Beca had to turn her phone onto silent.

 

_Emily Junk: Where The Hell Are You??? David is blowing a gasket nobody has seen you since last night._

_David Jacobson: B, I need you to call me ASAP!_

_Emily: Did you run into Chloe yet? Oh I wish I was a fly on the wall for that convo._

_David: Mitchell, CALL ME RIGHT NOW!_

Beca dialed David's number and made her way out of the apartment.

 

She was angry "What do you want? I've been busy!"

 

David's deep voice came through the other line "Everyone is busy, B. You haven't made an appearance since you got to Barden, what are you doing?"

 

"I've been visiting some friends, can't a girl have some private time?" Beca shot back.

 

"Not when you're the biggest DJ in the world! Anyway there is a reason why I called you, promoters have gotten wind of your amazing sets. I've been fielding calls left and right asking about you." David said.

 

"Yeah, so what?" The brunette replied.

 

"They want you to do a world tour after the Barden show, all we're waiting on is your answer..."

 

Beca couldn't believe the words she was hearing, dropping the phone instantly.

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Memories...Do Not Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so after some excellent points raised in the comments of Chapter 3, I realized that this story isn't really as believable as I thought when I first wrote it. I did some retooling and wanted to go into why Beca ghosted Chloe and the rest of the Bellas sooner than I originally did. From here on out, the story will have been rewritten using plot points from my original work, versus just being an import of what I had posted on Tumblr. With that being said, I have to issue a trigger warning for this chapter as it deals with the traumatic relationship that Beca was involved in and there is smut. It's about to get real folks, buckle up. 
> 
> As always, I look forward to any comments you have!

Beca stood in stunned silence, muffled cries of 'Hello' coming from her phone on the floor. She'd been asked to go on a world tour, her own world tour. Up until this point, she'd only toured across the entire U.S. and Canada. This was the chance to finally see the rest of the world while playing the music she loved. But in this moment, her eyes shifted to the door, hearing the laughter of all her friends.

She couldn't leave them, not again. After all, Beca had just gotten them back and Chloe was very much in her life. Then there was little Maddie Rose, who Beca already loved more than anything else in the world despite only knowing her for a few days.

Chloe would never let her back in, the redhead had made it clear that if she left again, they were finished. But what if she didn't leave? What if they took their little family out on the road? No, that would never work, Chloe had a perfect life here. Beca also noted that taking a baby on the road was probably not the way to go.

If she turned this down, David would probably drop her from the label. He'd already threatened as much when Beca decided to do the Barden show rather than work on her second album. This was the ultimatum, and how she replied may just make or break the career that took so long to build.

 

Beca slowly picked up the phone "Hey, can you give me a few days to think it over?"

 

David huffed "What's there to think about?? But fine, I'll give you two days to think it over. I need this answer by then, B."

 

The brunette muttered out an 'Okay' and hung up the phone. Her face said it all when she re entered the apartment, with all the Bellas watching intently.

 

"What was that about, Becs?" Chloe came over, carrying a babbling Maddie who reached for Beca.

 

"Can I talk to you in private?" Beca whispered.

 

Chloe nodded, handing Maddie off to Stacie before she and Beca went to the master bedroom. Nerves set in on her face, the redhead was surely preparing for another heartbreak.

 

"Chlo, that was David, the label head. He wants me to do a world tour after I perform here." Beca let it out, a single tear falling from her face.

 

Chloe Beale's face turned red with fury "So you're leaving again, aren't you?!? I can't believe you! I let you back in, let you meet my daughter, and this is how you repay me?!?"

 

"You don't understand, things are not that simple. Can you please just listen to me for one second!" Beca pled, reaching for the redheaded girls hand.

 

"What little speech have you prepared to save your ass this time???" Chloe shot back, pulling away.

 

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Chlo. I mean this is the biggest thing to happen to my career, like ever. But I really have loved these last few days, being here, with you. Maddie is the cutest thing and I love her so much already. I love you, Chloe Beale, I need you to know that." Beca cleared the tears from her face and waited for a response.

 

Beca sank onto the floor, letting all her sobs out, knowing that she'd lost the love of her life again. Several curse words were uttered as Beca began to rock back and forth, unable to cope.

 

Eventually, Amy knocked on the door "What's wrong, Shawshank?"

 

"I blew it, Amy." Beca's words were soft.

 

"What do you mean?" The Australian said, taking a seat on the floor.

 

Beca leaned over "They want me to go on a world tour, and Chloe wants me to stay here. I don't know what to do, Amy. For so long I've been controlled, I hoped coming back to Barden would change all that. The day that I got David to agree to this show was the best of my life. Not only would I see Chloe again, but I'd be free of **her** games." The brunette's face was covered in tears.

 

 

Amy raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Who on earth are you talking about and what haven't you been telling us??"

 

In between cries, Beca muttered "Tatum. It all started after I had a fight with Chloe"

 

 

**_"Come on B, you know you don't want to do this!" Emily Junk tried to talk her friend out of going to a party that David was throwing for the Label._ **

****

**_"No, I need this, Em. I'm just so pissed off that Chloe can't understand that I can't always come home!" Beca shot back, brushing past the doorman like he wasn't even there._ **

****

**_"Yo, B! I got someone I'd like you to meet! This is Tatum Richards, the newest signee to the label." David called over._ **

****

**_Beca couldn't help but admire the beauty of the black haired woman, clad in red lipstick. She wore a jacket inside the club and had that 'I don't give a fuck' type attitude. Tatum gave her a smirk as the DJ extended her hand._ **

****

**_"Nice to meet you," the brunette said politely._ **

****

**_"The pleasure is all mine, after all you are the reason I signed to this label." Tatum told her, smirking as she looked her up and down._ **

****

**_"So what kind of music do you make exactly? I don't think that I've ever heard of you." Beca didn't avoid the subject._ **

****

**_"I'd rather not discuss business, it's a day for celebration!" Tatum exclaims, pulling Beca away from Emily and David._ **

****

**_The two women make their way onto the dance floor, with Tatum dancing like Uma Thurman. Beca kept up with her, with Chloe still in the back of her mind. The black haired girl noticed this rather quickly, saying "What's up with you, B?"_ **

****

**_Beca shouted over the music "It's nothing, just some relationship drama."_ **

****

**_Tatum chuckled "I hear that, I just got out of this thing with a real bitch."_ **

****

**_"Yeah, it's really complicated. Actually, coming out tonight was an escape for me." Beca explained, still dancing._ **

****

**_Tatum smirked "How about we take our minds off of all the drama?"_ **

****

**_Tatum drags Beca up to the VIP room, instructing the bouncer to leave them be. Beca's heart pounded as the girl sat on her lap._ **

****

**_"What are you doing?" Beca stuttered out, as Tatum began to kiss her neck._ **

****

**_"Hush now, sweetheart. This'll calm you down, just be quiet and everything will be okay." Tatum purred._ **

****

**_Beca paused before leaning into Tatum's warm body, with the girl continuing to kiss her. She scooted closer to her, if that was even possible and wrapped her arms around Tatum. Beca Mitchell knew that what she was doing was completely and utterly wrong. Yet, the DJ didn't seem to care, finally giving in to the temptation to kiss Tatum Richards._ **

****

**_Tatum smiled, loving the fact that the brunette kissed her and didn't pull away. "See? Doesn't that feel better?"_ **

****

**_Amiss broken sentences from Beca, Tatum took her jacket off before picking the brunette up and slamming her onto the velvet floor.  The pain Beca should've felt was replaced by desire, She was wrapping her legs around Tatum's back and pushing her_ ** **_heels into_ ** **_her, which only brought them closer. Tatum's hands moved from Beca's hips to the hem of the brunette's shirt,  thrusting it up hastily and discarding it onto the floor to expose more of her bare skin._ **

 

"Okay, stop! This getting a little too intense, even for me" Amy says, getting up.

 

The brunette stands up too and wipes away more of her tears "So there you have it, when we first broke up, I lied to Chloe. Ghosting her and the Bellas wasn't about my career, Tatum just had this hold on me that I couldn't shake."

 

Beca swears if she could've gotten away, she would have. Tatum would beat and drug me whenever I tried to leave. There were even times where she'd threaten her friends and specifically threatened to do horrible things to Chloe. The girl goes on to recount this story to her fellow Bellas downstairs, who are absolutely shocked and forgiving of their friend even more than before. It was now made clear that leaving wasn't entirely Beca's decision, her career only played a part in it, and the woman that the Bellas knew as Tatum Richards kept them from each other more than anything. 

 

Stacie was the first to speak up "So with regards to the world tour, why would you do it if you came to Barden to get away?"

 

The words hit Beca hard, she had come to Barden to get away from Tatum, but she still had a career that she loved to think about. "I love what I do, Stace. This is a big chance for me, something I've worked for."

 

"I guess what you have to think about now is what you love more, Chloe or your career? You've made your peace with all of us, we've got your back when it comes to Tatum, whether you stay or go. It's all up to you, Mitchell, and for what it's worth, I hope you don't break Red's heart again" 

 

Beca pauses and then without a second thought "I want to be here, with Chloe and Maddie"

 

"Why don't you tell her that, then?" The question from Amy made the room go completely silent, with Beca taking her time.

 

"I'll lose my record deal, everything I have done will have been for nothing. Honestly, I don't think I could make it as a Stay at home mom, Amy." She finally answers, running a hand through her hair.

 

"You'll figure it out, you always do. Despite your hesitation, you've made it clear, at least to me, that Chloe is more important to your happiness" Amy hugs Beca tight and offers a smile.

 

"Why are you always right?" the smaller girl asks, offering a smile of her own. 

 

"Because. Now let's go get your ginger girlfriend back!" Amy commands.

 

"But I don't know where she went??" Beca says, puzzled.

 

"My money says Chloe went to the one person who probably hates you more than she does," That statement caused Beca's eyes to light up.

 

"Aubrey..."

 

Beca grabbed Amy and said "Come on! If we're going to do this, I'll need all the Bellas that I can find!"

 

"What are you even talking about?!!" Amy tried to break free, but the tiny brunette had quite the hold on her.

 

"You'll see!" Beca picks up Maddie from her playpen, bouncing her up and down.

 

"Has she gone crazy?" Cynthia-Rose asked Amy, who just shrugged in response.

 

"I'm not crazy, I'm in love!" Beca says confidently.

 

The brunette scurried around the living room, baby on her hip, seemingly searching for something. The other Bellas were speechless, having no idea what she was doing or looking for. Stacie tried to take Maddie, who just clung onto Beca for dear life, just as confused as everyone else.

 

"AH-HA!!" The tiny woman exclaimed, pulling out one half of a heart locket from the kitchen drawer.

 

"What?" Amy questioned.

 

"This is Chloe's half of the locket that I gave her before I left town. If anything can get her to see that I truly love her, this will." Beca tells the room, pulling her half of the locket out.

 

"Well what are we waiting for??!!" Stacie yelled, grabbing Maddie's diaper bag.

 

Beca looked at the little girl in her arms, "Let's go find your Mommy, little monkey."

 

With that, the Barden Bellas set out to find one of their own and reunite the collective known as Bechloe. Beca Mitchell just hoped that it wasn't too late, because she couldn't lose Chloe now.

 


	5. Tell Her You Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's Chapter 5! A lot goes down with our favorite couple in this chapter! Also, Aubrey isn't so kind in this chapter, but I promise that it isn't the last you'll see of her. Just remember that I reworked this from the first draft and things aren't at all set in stone. I'm floating ideas around in my head as to how I'll bring her back into the fold, most of which revolve around Staubrey angst and feels. So that'll be fun when we get there! As always, any comments are appreciated!

When Beca arrived at Aubrey's house, baby Maddie on her hip, she had little idea what to say to Chloe. The rest of the Bellas fell in line behind her, waiting for her to knock on the door.

 

Amy sighed "Will you just knock already, Beca?!?"

 

Beca shook it off "Okay, let's do this."

 

Nerves overtook her as she let out a soft knock, Aubrey looked out the window at the gathering on her porch. The blonde answered the door, "She doesn't want to see you, so I suggest moving along before I call the police."

 

"Listen here, Posen, I'm here to see the love of my life. You aren't going to stop me!" Beca shot back, as Maddie let out a little sob.

 

The brunette turned her attention to the baby "It's okay, little monkey. Here, let Auntie Stacie get you a bottle." Beca handed Maddie off to be fed before looking back at Aubrey.

 

Suddenly, a silent voice spoke up behind them "It's okay, Bree. Let them in."

 

Despite her objections, Aubrey Posen did as she was told, letting the Bellas come inside. Stacie was still feeding Maddie, while also making funny faces. Amy gave Beca a look, as if to say 'Get on with it'.

 

"Chloe Alexandria Beale, I love you more than life itself. The fact that it has taken me this long to realize that is a testament to how much of a fool I am. You deserve the world, with someone to make you feel like you're the best thing to ever happen to them. Well, guess what? That someone is me, You are the best thing in my life. When I came back to Barden, I wanted that second chance for us. In fact that's all I've wanted for years. It's why I always held onto this, no matter where I went. I knew that one day, I'd find my way back to you." Beca showed her half of the locket, clutching it tight.

 

"Beca..." Chloe's eyes filled with tears.

 

"I want another chance, I want you and Maddie. If I don't have the two of you in my life, then any amount of fame will mean nothing." Beca inches closer to the redhead, putting the locket around her neck.

 

Chloe looks at the locket and then back to Beca. "You mean it, you really would give up everything for me?"

 

Beca wipes her own tears away, slightly smiling "You are my everything, Chloe."

 

Chloe embraces Beca in a long, tender kiss. They grabbed each other by the waist, with Beca slightly smirking "God..you don't know how much I missed you."

 

"I missed you too." Chloe told her, with a smirk of her own.

 

Amy cleared her throat "You know, I'm really happy for you guys. But you know that aca-child is right here, and we're kind of still in Aubrey's house."

 

Beca and Chloe looked at Maddie in Stacie's arms, unable to hold back their smiles.

 

Aubrey scoffed "So that's it? You're just going to take her back AGAIN?!?"

 

Chloe had finally had enough, getting all up in Aubrey's face "Yes, I am going to take her back. I love her and she loves me, Bree. Honestly, Why can't you forgive Beca like the rest of us have?? Yes, I admit that she really has hurt me before. The thing is though, that's in the past, and if Beca hadn't left to begin with, I wouldn't have Maddie. Things change and people change, in this case for the better. I'm ready to be happy again, and if you can't accept that, then I don't need you in my life."

 

The blonde shook her head in response "I'd like it if you all left my home, and never came back."

 

 Beca and Chloe shot her one final look, before walking out hand in hand with the Bellas trailing behind them. The ride home was one of celebration, filled with laughter, singing, and smiles. Amy and Stacie played with Maddie in the backseat, while Chloe and Beca pretty much eye fucked each other all the way back to the redhead's apartment.

 

"I love you, Beca Mitchell," Chloe smiled, holding out her locket.

 

Beca tore her eyes away from the road, uniting her locket with Chloe's "I love you more, Chloe Beale."

 

The party truly began when the girls arrived at the apartment, Chloe brought out her special alcohol and Stacie kept an eye on Maddie. Beca really didn't feel like celebrating, given that she'd undoubtably lose the record deal she worked so hard for. Yes, she had Chloe, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

 

"Hey, you want a drink?" Chloe asked.

 

"You don't even drink..so why are you asking me?" Beca said.

 

 "I thought I'd ask, you look pretty bored," Chloe replied.

 

 Mase's _Feel So Good_ plays on the radio. "Bad bad bad bad boy..you make me feel so good." Chloe said as she danced around the house.

 

"You don't know anything about Mase. So you might as well stop." Beca told her.

 

"You're kidding me right?? this is my favorite song! I love his laid back flow." she laughed.

 

"Laid back flow, huh? Never pegged you as a rap type of girl," Beca told her.

 

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Chloe said.

 

"Is that right?" The brunette smirks, yanking Chloe onto the couch next to her.

 

"That's exactly right, Mitchell." The two women giggled and kissed each other.

 

"You know, I'm glad I chose you. This just feels right, being here, living with you and Maddie." Beca tells her as Chloe snuggled up beside her.

 

"It feels perfect, Becs. It's almost as if everything that's happened to us has led up to this point. All the fights, the break-up, everything has brought us here, we're finally together." Chloe smiled.

 

Beca Mitchell smiled and then sighed "It really has..."

 

Chloe sat up, noticing her girlfriends change in demeanor "What's the matter, babe?"

 

"I don't know, I'm happy being here with you. Yet, I'm so scared about what's to come for us. I mean I'm not going to have a job in 24 hours. Can we really live and raise a child on just a teacher's salary?" Beca began.

 

"Well, I've done pretty well so far. I'm sure that big brain of yours can think of where to go from here sooner rather than later. In the meantime, I need someone to watch Maddie now that Bree and I aren't on speaking terms" Chloe says.

 

"Yeah, that's all fine and dandy. But I'm scared, Chlo, what if it doesn't work? What if I can't take care of Maddie on my own? What if-" Beca sobs, burying her head into Chloe's neck. 

 

The redhead takes Beca's hand "What else is wrong? I've never seen you like this before, Becs. You know that you can tell me anything."

 

Beca mutters something that Chloe can't make out. The fear manifested itself as she struggled to find the words to say. That didn't stop the tears from falling down before she even began to explain. But Beca Mitchell took one look at Chloe Beale's smiling face and mustered up the courage to finally reveal her secret. Every single detail of her relationship with Tatum spilled out of her mouth. Then there was a long pause, causing Beca to fear that she had lost her lover again. But then Chloe grips her hand tighter and offers another comforting smile.

 

"Look at me, Beca Mitchell. You are going to be fine, we are going to be fine. Yes, I'm slightly mad at you for cheating, but at least now I know why you didn't come back.  I just wish you had said something. Why didn't you? I could've helped you" Chloe is crying too and Beca is the one that wipes away her tears. 

 

"So the girl with the baby was going to save me from a literal fire breathing dragon??? Excuse me if I find that hard to believe." Beca replies with a chuckle, realizing that Chloe's words echoed hers in the coffee shop.

 

"I would've found a way! You mean everything to me, I couldn't bare to see you get hurt. In fact, I want to punch this girl for laying her hands on you! All this time, I thought it was me, that I didn't fit into your career plans. The reality is that it wasn't your fault, none of it was. I want you to know that I love you and will be here for you. So will the rest of the girls, minus Aubrey of course"  Chloe sniffles.

 

"Why are you so good to me, Chloe? It's not like I deserve any of your love." Beca asks.

 

"Because you're the love of my life, plain and simple. I'll always love you, no matter what you say or do." Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. 

 

Beca smiled at her girlfriend before getting lost in her blue eyes. Despite her doubts, she'd take one look at Chloe and see that this was exactly where she needed to be. Is it going to be tough? Of course it is, but Beca had Chloe and all the Bellas looking out for her.

 

And that is all she needs...

 


End file.
